Reflections
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This short one shot is based on events that happen before, during, and right after Ellen's death in the HM64 version. Please read and review.


_This short one shot is based off of events that happen in the HM64 version. I've wanted to do this for a little while now and I'm pleased with the results. I hope ya like it as well. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. _

_**Reflections**_

Another warm spring day in Flowerbud Village greeted one of its eldest residents.

Ellen was sitting outside the bakery as she normally did when the weather allowed her to. She sat comfortably in her favorite place and rocked gently, watching as the towns residents filtered past.

She watched curiously as Stu and May ran past the bakery, off on another one of childhood's endless adventures. As she watched them disappear down the street she found herself reminiscing once again of times gone by.

She remembered all to well the day her only daughter, along with her husband had been taken away from her in a violent mass of twisted metal and glass. The result had not only deprived Ellen of her only daughter, but it had left 3 year old Elli without parents, Ellen had stepped in then, determined to prevent the young child for being swept away from her as well.

She had tried the best she could to raise her granddaughter, but her advanced age had severely hindered her ability to properly raise the young girl. Time had passed and with it the difficulties of raising the girl had increased. Her legs had begun to fail, preventing her from participating in many of the childhood events that children and their parents would normally do together. Through it all though, Elli never seemed angry or resentful. She had just gone about life as though that was the way it was supposed to be.

Eventually her advanced years no longer allowed her to care for Elli. Instead the roll seemed to have reversed as Elli began to care more and more for her. Ellen searched desperately for a way to make Elli's life better.

Finally, two years ago her efforts had paid off. Jeff, Flowerbud Village's master baker had volunteered to take the then 17 year old girl under his wing and teach her the skills to become a master baker. He was also generous enough to allow her and Ellen to reside at the bakery.

Elli had grown and developed so much since that day. She had quickly learned the skills needed to become a respected baker, and along the way she had developed into a lovely young woman.

Ellen smiled softly she allowed the suns warm ray to relax her. Her eyelids started to become heavy, slowly closing… time for another nap.

"Are you feeling okay Grandma?" Elli's voice questioned, bringing the elder woman back to reality.

"Why yes dear, I'm just a bit tired that's all." Ellen replied softly.

"OK, I'm going over to visit Jack; I'll be back in a little while." Elli said as she adjusted her Grandmother's blanket. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course dear, please tell Jack hello from me." The elder woman replied.

"Sure Grandma!" Elli adds happily before heading out of the yard and down the street.

Ellen once again allows the warm spring sunshine to relax her body, and she drifts off to sleep.

"_Ellen dear would you please come here?" A voice calls in the distance._

Ellen sees a young auburn haired girl of around 10 years old standing before her. The child responds to the call and runs towards an older woman. She realizes that she's seeing herself as a little girl and that the person she's running towards is her mother.

"_Hey mommy look, I found a baby bird."_ _The child chirps merrily, opening her hand to reveal a small brown and black colored bird. _

Ellen watches as she remembers the memories she had as a child.

"_That's cute, but you must let it go so that it may live." _

"_Aww.., but I don't wanna." The child pouts sadly. _

"_But you must if you want it to survive." _

"_But I love it, and don't want to let it go." She protests again. _

"_If you love it then you must allow it to live on freely. Would you like it if you were held captive from those you loved?" The woman asked curiously._

_The child slowly shakes her head no, and holds up her hand. She opens her fingers and allows the captive bird to flutter away." _

Ellen watches as is flutters away silently. She then turns her attention back to the child, who has now forgotten the bird and is busy playing in the sand.

"_Do you remember these times?"_

Ellen looks up and sees her mother standing before her. "Yes, but why am I here? What does all this mean?"

"_Your time on earth draws close to its end." Her mother replies plainly. "This is merely a reflection on your time there."_

"Does that mean…" Ellen asks softly.

"_Yes, soon you will be joining me once again."_

"Grandma, Jack and I are back." Elli's voice chirped as she and a brown haired young man accompanying her walk into the yard. "Grandma, are you sleeping?" She questions, noticing that the elder woman before her still has her eyes closed.

"Grandma, did you hear me?" Elli asks again, a tone of concern rising in her voice.

"_Yes Elli I can hear you but I can't seem to respond."_

The auburn hared girl approaches her Grandmother and gently shakes her. "Come on Grandma, wake up Jack and I have something special to show you."

Still she got no response from the elder woman.

"Grandma, come on wake up!" She says, desperation now becoming apparent in her voice. "Grandma, wake up!"

Jack approaches Ellen and carefully feels for a pulse on the elder woman's neck.

"She's just sleeping right Jack?" Elli asks hopefully. "Please tell me she's just sleeping. She pleads desperately.

Jack looks at her sadly. "I can't feel a pulse El, I'm sorry but I think she has passed on."

"NO!" She screams loudly "NO, she can't be gone!" She adds, tears pouring from her soft brown eyes. "Grandma, please don't leave me!"

A cold feeling seems to be spreading throughout her body. Farther away…, Elli's voice sounds as though it's so far away even though she's standing right next to her.

She's falling…, towards a brilliant light. The light is warm and inviting, almost beckoning her towards it.

As she nears the illuminated portal she begins to see shapes becoming clear, her mother and father, her long departed husband as well as daughter and her husband all beckoning her to join them.

"_But what will happen to Elli?" _She asks in a worried voice. _"Who will care for her?" _

"_Elli has grown into a fine young woman and she now has Jack to care for her. It is now time for you to leave this world and join us here…" _

Ellen looks down and realizes she's now floating above her body. She can see Elli and Jack standing before her, Elli is distraught and her face is streaked with tears. Jack is holding her in a tight embrace, seemingly wanting to protect her from the reality of what has just happened.

"_Good by Elli."_ She whispers softly. _"Love and protect her Jack."_ She adds before stepping into the warm welcoming light.

Two days later Jack once again holds Elli in a comforting hug. Minutes earlier her Grandmother had been laid to rest in the Flowerbud Cemetery. They had listened as Pastor Carter had given his sermon. He had then scooped up a small amount of earth and after saying another quick prayer he'd dumped the soil into the hole.

This process was repeated by the village's residents as they passed by Ellen's grave. The last ones to perform this had been Jack and Elli.

"Are you alright Elli?" Jack asks in a concerned voice.

"Yes." She replies plainly. "I guess so since it seems that I have no other choice…"

Jack leaves his arm around his girlfriend as the two of them walk slowly away from the cemetery and back to their farm.

From above a soft smile appears on Ellen's face as she watches as the two young people head back to their farm and on with their lives.

_Thanks for reading all the way to the end of the story; I hope you liked it. Please let me know with a review! Thank you very much. _


End file.
